Forsaken
by Akanesi
Summary: The Doctor and The Master: together they stand, together they fall. "When I was younger and you burnt I always remembered to put your Tardis within an easy distance." The Doctor's POV. Reviews returned.


_Now the day has come.  
We are forsaken this time._

Finally we have to answer for our actions. Finally we must pay. But we pay with near extinction. We pay with death unending. We pay in the worst possible way because of our worst possible crime.

_We lived our lives in our paradise.  
As gods we shaped the world around._

We lived perfectly on our world. We could do anything we wished, be anyone we wanted to be. We were fed with power. No wonder so many of us fought for even more when we grew.

_  
No borderlines we'd stay behind.  
Though balance is something fragile._

Though we never crossed the line. We never killed our own. Till now.

_While we thought we were gaining.  
We'd turn back the time, it still slips away._

We tried to go back and save them, despite all laws forbidding it... but we couldn't. We just couldn't reach them in time, no matter how hard we tried, no matter where we looked. They were all dead. And it was our fault.

_  
Our time has run out, our future has died.  
There's no more escape._

We couldn't even get out. The time war had become locked and us with it. We had to live forty-two years without time travel to get back to the stars. And went tour separate ways.

_Now the day has come.  
We are forsaken._

But now we meet again. I have to pretend not to know you. I have to pretend to be surprised. I have my friends with me. I have to pretend.

_  
There's no time anymore.  
Life will pass us by._

But time has run out. And now I must know you. Now I must fight you. Oh Master, why do we have to?

_  
We are forsaken.  
We're the last of our kind._

I knew you survived the war. You stood by my side as we wiped out all of creation. You held me as I cried and you didn't feel anything. You were still the Master but Koschei was fighting.

_The sacrifice was much too high.  
Our greed just made us all go blind._

We needed the universe to be without deleks. Then we didn't have to both with everything. We needn't protect everyone from their wrath, nor save people from extermination. But was it worth it? Was this worth everything? Was it?

_  
We tried to hide what we feared inside.  
Today is the end of tomorrow.  
_

We didn't know. So we ran. Ran and ran and ran for the stars. We ran so far. Because we were so scared.

_  
As the sea started rising.  
The land that we conquered just washed away._

But the memories followed. That was why you made yourself human and made yourself forget. Because it hurt.

_  
Although we all have tried to turn back the tide.  
It was all in vain.  
_

When I was your prisoner we thought of every possible way to save our brothers. Nothing worked.

_  
Now the day has come.  
We are forsaken._

So we're abandoned by the gods we killed. No one shall save us or stop us. No one shall pretend not to care when all they can do is watch us.

_  
There's no time anymore.  
Life will pass us by._

No one shall call us home or send us away. No one shall capture us or shoot us for any lawful right. No one will care.

_We are forsaken.  
Only ruins stay behind._

And so, Master, we only have each other. And now even that is slipping away. Literally your life is dripping through my fingers and you're being so selfish. You're not once stopping to consider how much you're hurting me or how much it will hurt me to go one alone, with only myself to bear the burden. You don't think. You never do.

_Now the day has come.  
We are forsaken this time._

You take shuddering breath after shuddering breath. Your eyes flare with burning worlds and drum beats.

And you die.

_Now the day has come.  
I am forsaken.  
There's no time anymore._

I'm alone again at the end of the road. Alone in a world of madness where you were always there to keep me sane. When I was younger and you burnt I always remembered to put your tardis within easy distance. When you vanished after the war knew you were alive. But where are you now Master? Where have you gone?

Please Master, don't abandon me?

I'm alone.

Always alone.


End file.
